


Sometime Around Midnight

by FantanaMarie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Love Triangles, Shane has a bad mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantanaMarie/pseuds/FantanaMarie
Summary: And it startsSometime around midnightOr at least that's when you lose yourselfFor a minute or two____________Shane realizes that he is in too deep with Kenzie, the new farmer that abruptly wedged herself into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first story and I am super nervous about posting. It's going to be in two parts, the next one should be released within the next few days. The story came to me after listening to Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event.
> 
> You can listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRp4cWVwsTM
> 
> The story is mainly Shane/FemalePlayer but also hints at Sebastian/FemalePlayer, more so in the second part. 
> 
> Thank you everyone that reads this, I hope it's not too terrible! I also have a Tumblr if anyone is interested! My name is FantanaMarie on there as well!

_And it starts_

_Sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself_

_For a minute or two_

 

Shane was standing in his usual spot at the Stardrop, nursing his third pint in silence. Emily was making small talk with him about some bird that she took in that had a bad wing, however he was quite disinterested at the moment. Had it been a different night, where he had less on his mind, he may have entertained the conversation. After a moment, Emily seemed to get the message and fell silent. Noticing his demeanor she opened her mouth as if to ask Shane what had him bothered, but shut it and walked away. 

 

Shane's thoughts drifted to the farmer for what seemed like to be the hundredth time that day. He's been trying to shake his latent thoughts about her and how he fucked things up again. After getting drunk by the lake with the new farmer Kenzie on his birthday, they hooked up in a drunken passion, ending with two very satisfied parties. After the first time they had sex together, they made it clear to one another that all they were doing together was hooking up. No strings. No feelings. Just the occasional drink and fuck together. They never spoke of their "agreement" to any one and things were going well. Until he just had to fuck it up. 

 

He started to notice that when he would meet up with Kenzie, where ever it may be that night, that his heart would start to race in anticipation. His palms got sweaty when he was around her, he began questioning how he looked and what he wore when they met up. He found himself becoming reluctant to leave her place when ever they hooked there. Until one night he didn't leave. Not at first anyway. 

 

'That fucking night' he grimaced as he recalled. He had just gotten finished cleaning her up from that evenings rendezvous when Kenzie asked him if he wanted to stay. Truth be told, he didn't think twice about accepting which should have been his first fucking clue. It was already nearly 1 AM and with it being the end of fall it would be uncomfortably cold if he decided to trek back to Marnie's. With a sly smirk, he crawled back into bed with her, pulling her against him firmly. It was dark, but he could have sworn that he saw a smile on her face as she nestled her face into the crook of his neck. Soon, she was snoring softly next to him, fast asleep. 

 

In that moment, he felt like he could have stayed there forever and be completely happy. The flickering, dying embers in the fire place danced on her bare skin as he watched her sleep. He found himself running his fingers through her soft brown curls, letting out a content sigh before he slowly started to let himself drift off to sleep. That is, until his fucking brain caught up with him. His eyes shot open as a feeling of dread overcame him. He was fucking falling for her. His heart instantly began to race and he felt like his throat was closing up. He had to get out of there. He shot out of her bed, leaving leaving the half awake, disoriented farmer wondering what the hell happened. He muttered something about Marnie needing him while he was getting himself dressed. He saw the farmer's eye brows knit together in confusion and he swore that he saw a flash of disappointment cross her features before he rushed out the door into the waiting autumn night. 

 

At this revelation, Shane abruptly ended their hook up agreement, still much to the confusion of Kenzie. He couldn't risk continuing the "relationship" that he had with her and not fuck himself up more than he already is. However, in the back of his mind, he knows that it's already too late. He can't get her out of his mind, hasn't been able to for weeks. 

 

Snapping back to reality and his beer, he finished his pint and motioned for another. Soon enough, he was sipping on a new glass to try and forget. That is, until she walked in.

 

 

_As you stand, under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for awhile_

_And the piano's this melancholy sound check to her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her for a while_

 

 

Shane heard her melodic voice before he saw her, his blood running cold. He has successfully avoided her for weeks, the reality that he was going to see her for the first time since that night hit him like a ton of bricks. His hands gripped his beer tighter, feeling the tell tale sighs of anxiety panging in his chest. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily to try and regain composure. Shane felt his chest loosen a bit and he let out a relived sigh, resuming with his previous action of sipping on his beer. It was then when he allowed himself to glance in Kenzie's direction. She was making her usual rounds at the saloon, that perfect fucking smile on her lips, her group of friends in tow. His jaw clenched slightly as their group settled in their usual spot. The blonde guy with them broke off to order their drinks and Kenzie's stuck out to him like a sore thumb. 2 Gin and Tonics, her usual. 

 

He heard bits and pieces of  his and Emily's conversation as she worked. Shane, for the life of him, couldn't recall his name.The blonde was going into details about how their Solarian Chronicles game went that day, apparently Kenzie now joined them every Saturday to play. 'Tch, wouldn't taken you for the gaming type Kenzie. You keep surprising me.' he thought as he took another swig of his drink. Really, he didn't know too much about her interests at all. That was one of their agreements when they started fooling around that he insisted on, not wanting to get attached. What a load of shit. Shane knew, he fucking knew as soon as he slept with her the first time he was fucked. He knew that he was going to end up getting attached. But he refused to listen to his instincts and fell for the first girl to give him affection. What a pathetic excuse for a living being. 

 

The blonde, which he deduced was Sam based on the conversation he overheard, gathered the group's drinks and made his way over to their usual spot. Shane's curious eyes followed him as he handed Kenzie both of her drinks. He watched has she threw back one of the drinks, as per usual, the empty glass being taken away by the black haired emo beside her. Sebastian. Shane did a slight eye roll and let out an annoyed huff. That emo fucker, standing too close to Kenzie for his liking, threw an arm around Kenzie as he sipped his beer. The two of them were entertaining some kind of story being told by Sam. From anyone else's point of view, it just looked like a friendly gesture. But Shane knew better. He saw right through the fucker, jaw clenching again as jealousy bubbled in the back of his throat. 

 

Shane's attention snapped back to his beer, suddenly very aware at how much he was watching the group. He started to feel uncomfortably warm, a combination of the alcohol finally hitting his system and the warm fire next to him. The light above him flickered slightly as he ran a hand through his messy hair and pushed the sleeves of his Joja hoodie up. Someone, most likely Pierre's kid, had changed the song on the jukebox. A soft piano ballad began playing, followed by a few guitars. If Shane wasn't as intoxicated he probably could have named the band, not that it really mattered at this point. He closed his eyes again, trying to get the image of Kenzie out of his fucking head. He was unsuccessful so far, as the image of her in that white winter dress, showing of those fucking curves, was already etched into his mind. Swallowing thickly, he reopened his eyes, downing the rest of his beer. Making quick eye contact with Emily, she was already working on getting him another drink. 

 

 

_But you know, that she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning, she's holding her tonic like a cross_

_The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume, you can see her lying naked in your arms_

 

 

Shane knew that she was watching him too. He could feel her curious eyes on him, when she thought he didn't notice. Unbeknownst to her, however, he always noticed. For a moment, he let him self entertain the idea that maybe she missed him. That maybe, just maybe, there may be something salvageable from this fuck up. 'Pft. Who would miss me. I'm not worth missing.' he thought to himself defeatedly. Emily handed him the beer she started for him earlier, a worried expression crossed her features but she said nothing and went back to work. Unknowingly, his eyes drifted again to the group on the other side of the saloon. Pierre's daughter was playing Journey to the Prairie King as always. Sam was watching over her shoulder, looking as though he was trying to give her advice while she was playing, much to her annoyance it seemed. Kenzie and Sebastian, however, were not with the other two, much to Shane's displeasure. 

 

It appears that they were entertaining their own conversation, a bright smile on her face as Sebastian leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Shane watched as a blush creeped across her face, a blush that he was very fucking familiar with when they were intimate. Then it was her turn to whisper in the emo's ear, giggling as she did so. Shane could see a smirk cross the other man's lips while Kenzie started sipping on her drink, running her fingers through his fringe briefly. It was then when Shane had made unintentional eye contact with the fucker, Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together trying to figure out why he was watching their interaction so closely. 

 

"Shit.." Shane mumbled, breaking eye contact and looking down at his beer. He rested the back of his head against the cool brick wall behind him, closing his eyes. 'Fucking idiot, you need to stop watching her.' he thought to himself. He let out a long exhale before opening his eyes again and, to his horror, Kenzie was making a beeline towards him. 'Shit...shit...shit...' he repeated in his head as he watched her approach him. He hasn't spoken to her in person since that night. That awful fucking night. 

 

"Shane!" Kenzie exclaimed as she approached him, that fucking perfect smile was plastered on her face. Shane was avoiding looking at her in the face, his gaze was fixed on the beer he had in his hands. She stood in front of him now, taking a long sip of her drink before she spoke again. "How've you been? Haven't really seen you 'round lately." she stated, her brown eyes looking up at him. 'Heh. Small talk. Thought you were more creative than this Kenzie.' Shane thought to himself, still avoiding eye contact with her. "You see it." he mumbled, barely audible. He chugged some of the beer in his hands before continuing. "What do you want?" he huffed out, trying to fix his gaze on anything else besides her perfect fucking face. He knew if he did, he'll be done for. He couldn't let himself do that. 

 

Kenzie looked a little taken aback at the gruffness of his tone, he can see her face fall from his peripheral vision. She reached out and rested one of her hands on his bicep, Shane nearly flinched feeling her cool hand his warm skin. 'Don't. Fucking. Look. At. Her.' he mentally scolds himself, running a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. She's so close that if she tried, she probably could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The familiar scent of honeysuckle and lavender came off her in waves, invading Shane's thoughts. His mind briefly flashes back to that night again, remembering how the light from the fire danced on her bare skin. He swallowed thickly, resting his head again on the brick wall behind him. 

 

"Shane..." she started again, looking down at her hand on his arm. He closed his eyes again, trying to focus on his breathing. He heard Kenzie let out a small sigh before opening her mouth again to speak, "..It meant something to me too." she whispered, almost seemingly to herself. Shane's heart stopped, his brain almost ceased to function. His eyes snapped open to find her brown eyes staring into his. Kenzie gave him a sad half smile, squeezing his arm one last time before letting him go and walking back to Sebastian waiting on the couch. Shane stood there frozen, trying to  process what just happened has he watched her retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading this!
> 
> Here's part two. Please forgive me if it is terrible, this is my first work in a long time. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! If you would like to see more, please feel free to let me know!

_And so there's a change, in your emotions_  
_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind_  
_Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined_  
_And you feel hopeless, and homeless and lost in the haze of the wine_

  
It had been several minutes since Kenzie's confession to Shane and he still hasn't moved. He wasn't sure if he can move right now. 'Why would anyone have feelings for me? I'm such a fucked up piece of shit. I have nothing going for me. I'm fucking useless.' he kept thinking over and over again in his head. 'I didn't hear her right...I _couldn't_ have heard her right.' he tries to reassure himself to no avail. 'I'm not the type that girls like her want to be with..it's not true. It can't be true....she was just trying to make me feel better about myself.' His mind was going wild, sweat beading on his forehead as he was lost in his thoughts. Shane's heart was still pounding in his chest, his hand that wasn't gripping his beer was visibly shaking.

He didn't dare to look her way again, not until he can process her words. If what she was saying was in fact true...how could he have missed it? There had to be signs right? Moving away from his usual spot, he took at seat at the bar-stool closest to the wall, setting his beer down as he did so.He placed his elbows on the bar surface, resting his face in his hands. "There's no way..." he mumbled into his hands, trying to recall anything that may tell him otherwise.

 

===== 8 Weeks Earlier =====

 

"You gonna stare at me with that dopey look on your face, or are we going to turn on the gridball game?" Shane joked, looking down that the farmer laying beside him. Not waiting for her response, he leaned over Kenzie and proceeded to look for the remote in her bedside table. She gave him exasperated look before shoving him playfully, "Excuse me for enjoying the afterglow." Kenzie pulled the sheets up her bare chest as she rolled over and searched her drawer for that damn remote as well, shooing his hand away. Shane let out a chuckle at her actions, leaning down to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

"Women and their afterglow..." he mumbled, into her skin. Kenzie snorted at his remark, finally finding what she was searching for. With a roll of her eyes, she turned back to face him, pressing the remote into Shane's waiting hand. "Remind me why I invited you here again?" Kenzie inquired, an amused smirk on her lips. It was Shane's turn to roll his eyes, "You know, you weren't complaining when you called me and demanded my ass to get over here. Someone was a little impatient today...." he teased, lips now pressed against against her neck teasingly.

Kenzie let out a content sigh before speaking, "Maybe I just missed you loser. Not my fault you treat me so good." she stated. Shane scoffed at that, giving her one last kiss on her neck before sitting up against the headboard of her bed. "It's not like i'm the only one right?" he asked, rhetorically. However as soon as those words left his lips, he wanted to take it back, embarrassed to have suggested such a thing. He didn't want her to think that he thought she was just some girl that slept around with any guy she sees. 'Shit that came out so wrong.' he panicked, pulling away from her so he can try to come up with a way to take back what he just said. "I..uh...shit...I mean you're so...you know...and i'm well...it just doesn't make sense for me to be the only guy you fuck....you can do so much fucking better...I mean we're not _together_...but you know what I fucking mean! I'm not drunk enough for this conversation. I'm getting a migraine." he rambled, pressing a hand to his face as he dug himself further in the hole he created for himself. 'Smooth one loser'.

It didn't matter if he was the only one or not...it _shouldn't_ matter. Like he said, it's not like they were together or anything. Hell, he didn't even get why she agreed to continue this "arrangement" anyway. Shane's mind wandered to Sebastian, Kenzie's closest "friend" that he knew about. Shane can see the emo fucker's intentions a mile away, even if Kenzie couldn't see it herself. His nostrils flared at at the thought of them together, though he didn't quite understand why.

His attention turned back to Kenzie, who was giggling at this flustered state. Sitting up, she sat herself up to rest on the headboard with him. "To answer your first question, before you went on your tangent, yes. You're the only guy i'm sleeping with. The only guy I want to sleep with really." she mumbled the last portion of her statement before her face flushed at the revelation. Shane didn't say anything and turned on the television, looking for the gridball game. At her words, he thought for a split second that maybe she actually had feelings for him. However, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it as quickly left it. 'I'm not type of guy girls want. I'm no one's first choice. I'm a fucking disaster.' he thought to himself, continuing to flip through the channels. 'She's just saying that to make me feel better about myself.'

Once he found the game he was searching for, he turned to her again. "You're not falling for me, are you Kenzie?" He joked, arching one of his eyebrows. Kenzie's cheeks flushed once again at his words before she let out a snort in response. "Heh, as if." she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Shane smirked at her words, 'Yeah, why would you?' he mentally asked himself before turning his attention to the game playing on the screen.

 

  
=====Present======

 

"I'm a fucking idiot." Shane groaned into his hands. The signs were there the whole time, he just chose to ignore it or didn't believe it. How can he have been so fucking clueless to her feelings? How could he have been in denial this whole time? 'Because you're not worth it.' his thoughts screamed. His fingers found his way to his hair, pulling the ends slightly as his thoughts were racing. The feeling of dread was building inside of him, knowing that him ignoring her calls and texts after the night he ran out of her probably hurt her terribly. Shane sat up in the bar stool, grabbing his beer and chugging the rest of it down.

'I'm a fucking sad excuse for a man. As soon as I realized I had feelings, I fucking ran for the hills. Not even thinking about how my actions could hurt her.'. The air around him seemed fuzzy and thick, the alcohol trying to do it's job in dulling his senses  but it wasn't cutting it this time. He thought hopelessly that maybe he can do something to make things right with her. To apologize. He quickly dismissed the idea, he wasn't good for her...maybe he should just try and let her go. For her own good. Surely she didn't want anything to do with him again...even if he did apologize to her. 'But...then again...' his thoughts trailed off, finally glancing back over to where she was sitting last.

However the sight he saw before him made his throat bubble in a jealous rage.

 

  
_And she leaves, with someone you don't know_  
_But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts_  
_As she walks out the door, your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes_  
_And when your friends say, what is it you look like you've seen a ghost_

 

  
Kenzie was gathering her things to leave for the night, one of Sebastian's arms securely around her waist as she said her goodbyes to her friends. Shane pressed his lips in a firm line has he watched them make their way to the bar to pay their tab. 'No...she's not...they're not...' he desperately tried to rationalize. Ducking his head down, he stared at the bar top as they approached Gus at the other end.

"Ah Kenzie, enjoy yourself this evening?" Gus asked in his normal boisterous voice. The farmer let out a light giggle before she replied, "As always my dear friend." she let out a little giggle. "That's great to hear, it's always a pleasure having you. You too Sebastian." Gus commented, before running up their tab on the register. Kenzie started to get her money out of her purse, however before she can do so Sebastian already had his wallet out. Shane rolled his eyes at the sight, bitter about the scene before him. "Seb, you don't-" Kenzie started before she was cut off. "You can pay me back later." Shane heard him reply smugly. Immediately Shane clenched one of his fists. 'Why the hell should I care. It's what I wanted right? For her to be with someone else?' he argued with himself.

Kenzie blushed at Sebastian's statement as he paid their balance to Gus, "Alright you kids, have a good night. Make sure you get her home safe Sebastian." Gus stated, handing him his change. Shane heard the emo prick chuckle slightly, "Already planning on it." was his reply. Shane wanted to vomit at the fucker's smugness. Sebastian pulled the farmer closer to his side as they turned to leave, the pair waving to Emily as they approached the door. Shane grabbed his beer, watching them leave together like some kind of horror movie before him.

As he drank the last of his drink, Kenzie glanced over her shoulder one last time. Their eye's met and Shane swore she had a flash of sadness in hers. His heart lurched at the sight, 'Maybe I can say something, do something to stop her.' he thought briefly. She abruptly broke eye contact with him as Sebastian said something to her, stepping out the door into the cold winter night with him. As the door closed behind the pair, Shane paled at the thought of her actually going home with someone else. His jaw clenched, thinking of her pulling Sebastian into her bedroom instead of him.

Emily was looking at Shane with concern, bringing it to the attention of Gus. Gus pressed his lips together in thought it seemed. Shane tried to ignore their interaction in front of him, however it was increasing his frustration at the situation. "Um..Shane...you okay there?" Emily asked cautiously. Shane brought his attention to her, eyes narrowing slightly at her question. "Does it look like i'm fucking okay?" He snapped. Shane noticed that she recoiled a bit at his tone, frowning slightly. That was when Gus decided that Shane had enough for the night, "Go home Shane, something is obviously bothering you. If you want to talk to anyone...you know where we are." the older man advised. Shane snorted in annoyance at his words as he got up, throwing some money down at the bar counter. "I'm better off alone. It's what I fucking wanted anyway." he muttered, barely audible to them. Emily and Gus shared confused looks as they watched Shane stumble out into the waiting night.

 

  
_And you walk, under the streetlights_  
_And you're too drunk to notice that everyone is staring at you_  
_And you don't care what you look like_  
_The world is falling around you_

 

  
Shane started in the direction of Marnie's place, stumbling a bit has he descended down the small bit of stairs outside of the saloon. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, 'Maybe I can send her a message...call her...something...' he desperately thought to himself. His hands were trembling, however he was unsure if it was due to the cold or his own anxiety. "You fucking moron!" He exclaimed, barely resisting the urge throw his phone at the nearest object. At his sudden out burst, he can feel Clint and Harvey's eyes on his back as they stepped out of the saloon as well. He didn't fucking care, he felt like he was loosing is goddamn mind.

He stumbled away from the eyes of the small crowd he seemed to have gathered, feeling his breaths coming in sharp gasps. The racing of his heart was accompanied now with a sharp ache in his chest, it hurt to breathe. 'I should have never fooled myself into thinking that sleeping with her was okay. I knew...I knew in the end I will fuck myself over.' he berated. "I just want this feeling to stop." he croaked. Damn, it even hurt to fucking talk.

Snow began falling around Shane, he looked up and let out a bitter laugh."Just what I fucking need! Fucking snow!" He yelled, shoving his phone back in his pocket has he picked up the pace towards Marnie's. 'Wait.' his thoughts called to him. 'They may not be at her place yet...there's still time you idiot. Go get her.'

And for once...he decided not to chicken out. What more could he lose?

 

_You just have to see her_  
_You just have to see her_  
_You just have to see her_  
_You just have to see her_

 

Shane broke into a sprint towards the farmer's house, the cold air rushing harshly the against his face. 'I just gotta tell her how I feel. She has to know...she deserves for me to be honest with her.' his mind was a jumble mess, trying to come up the best way to tell her his feelings. He ignored the aching in his legs as he continued to run, his breaths coming in pants. He definitely wasn't in enough shape to run like this, but he didn't fucking care.

As he approached the farmer's property, he stopped to catch his breath. Shane took one of is shaking, cold hands and ran it through his wild hair. "Fuck..." he muttered, trying in vain to straighten his strewn about appearance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly exhaled it and reopened his eyes, walking onto the farmer's property.

He walked up the little stone path, until her porch was in view. He can see the pair by the door, the dim porch light illuminating their forms. Shane froze, his feet not allowing him to move. He can hear Kenzie's giggles as he watched Sebastian press himself against her back while she unlocked her front door. From what Shane can tell, the other guy was kissing down her neck.

Shane's nostrils flared as he started to walk closer to the porch, stopping again when he saw that Kenzie got her door open. She flicked on her light in her entry way and sauntered in, pulling Sebastian in with her. Shane took a sharp intake of breath at what he was seeing, 'Go you idiot, tell her before it's too late.' he pathetically tried to motivate himself. Kenzie turned around in Sebastian's arms as they got inside, pulling him into a heated kiss while the later kicked the door closed with his heel.

It was already too late.

 

_And you know that she'll break you in two_


End file.
